3 - 1 Sa suffit !
by Ecstavie
Summary: Les Gallagher sortent après le départ de Lip a l'université, Mandy avec eux, ils passent une bonne soirée, mais arrivant devant la maison, ils s'arrête, la porte est ouverte, les lumières sont éteinte et ils y a du bruit. Franck étant chez Sheïla, il ne devrait y avoir personne, Ian entre, un coup de feu retenti et Mandy attrape Debbie "Va chercher Mickey" ! ! GALLAVICH ! !


3-1 : Ça suffit.

Sa faisait des semaines que les Gallagher n'était pas sortie ensemble, depuis que Lip était parti a MIT, il avait passé la soirée a rigolé, Mandy les avait rejoint et ils avait manger ensemble dans un fast food, puis ils avaient trainé et rigolé tous ensemble, il était 02 heure du matin quand ils rentrèrent chez les Gallagher, Fiona rigolait fort dans les rues des connerie que Mandy, Lip et Ian avait fait ensemble. Elle se figea devant la maison. Franck était chez Sheïla et pourtant la porte était ouverte. Les lumières était éteinte et ils y avait du bruit, Ian passa devant et dit qu'il allait voir, elle n'était pas rassuré mais le laissa y aller, après tout, Ian avait ses entrainement de l'armée et il pouvait se défendre, Le silence surplombais la rue quand un coup de feux le brisa. Ils sursautèrent tous, Fiona voulu rentré mais Mandy l'attrapa par le bras, Elle avait Liam dans les bras. La porte se claqua et Mandy regarda vite fait autour, puis elle lacha Fiona qui la vit attrapé le bras de Debbie.

Mandy : cours jusqu'à chez moi, et dit a Mickey que Ian a besoin d'aide !

Debbie parti en courant suvis de carl, Fiona regardait Mandy encore sous le choque du coup de feux. Elle avait peur et sa se voyait sur son visage.

Fiona : pourquoi Mickey ?

Mandy : il sera plus rapide que les flics.

Elle avait raison, il ne lui fallut pas plus de 5 minute pour arriver, bien avant Carl et Debbie. Fiona remarqua tout de suite le fusil a pompe qu'il avait dans les mains et le 9 mm qu'il avait a la ceinture. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour savoir se qu'il c'était passé et fit le tour de la maison, il entra par derrière. Fiona et Mandy s'approchèrent un peu quand deux coup de feux furent tiré, elles sursautèrent encore, Debbie et Carl arrivèrent au même moment. La rue redevint calme, un silence angoissant les fient frissonés.

Mickey avança dans la maison, passant au-dessus du premier mec qui lui avait tiré dans l'épaule au moment ou il etait entré, il avait répondu et l'avait abattu d'une balle en plein torse. Il continua et arriva au salon ou Ian gisait sur le sol. Il se précipita a ses coté et Ian gémi quand Mickey posa sa main sur la plait de Ian, a l'aine. Mickey rigola un peu, en comprimant la plait, sans lacher le fusil.

Mickey : tu te prend enfin une balle Gallagher.

Ian sourit, puis fit une grimace de douleur. Mickey lacha le fusil et lui attrapa la main, mélangant leur sang.

Mickey : Ian, sa va aller ! okay ? »

Ian acquiessa et un grincement dans l'escaliers, fit se séparer leur main enlacé, Mickey attrapa le 9 mm a sa ceinture et tira sans même attendre ou laisser une chance a l'homme de s'expliqué. Une balle en pleine tête, le mec tomba dans l'escalier.

Mickey : AMBULANCE MAINTENANT !

Mickey lacha larme et lui repris la main, Ian le regardais et il ne voulais pas rompre se contact. Il semblait précieux pour Ian, il était précieux pour Mickey.

La porte s'ouvra sur Mandy qui téléphonait a une ambulance, Fiona qui vient a coté de Ian, Debbie et Carl se décalèrent, encore choqué de voir autant de sang. Mickey se surpris a pensé que Le petit Gallagher n'était pas autant Psychopathe que Ian lui avait dit…

Leurs sangs se répandait autour d'eux, mais leur mains étaient serré, Mickey ne lui lâcha pas, même devant mandy et les Gallagher, peut importe leur regards.

Ian : ma première, ta troisième.

Mickey rigola.

Mickey : ouai, espèrons les dernières.

L'ambulance arriva rapidement et quand les ambulanciers entrèrent et commencèrent a regarder leur plait, Mickey repoussa le type qui commençait a regarder son épaule.

Mickey : putain occupez vous de lui, il va s'évanouir !

Ils s'occupèrent de Ian et quand ils l'emmenèrent, Ian et Mickey était dans la même ambulance, Fiona assi a coté de Mickey qui ne lachait pas la main de Ian. Doucement comme un geste de supplication, Mickey passa ses doigts plein de sang sur la tempe du rouquin, lui laissant une trace de sang, c'était une caresse, pour lui dire que tout irai bien, qu'il serai là a son réveille et qu'il le lacherai pas.

Les heures était passé, Mickey s'était fait extraire la balle puis recoudre et personne n'avait de nouvelle de Ian. Mickey avait l'impression qu'il allait explosé et tabassé le prochain infirmier qui lui dirai de s'assoir et d'attendre qu'on les appelle. Fiona le regarda et se leva, « on va fumé ? » Mickey soupira en faisant non de la tête, il voulais savoir comme Gallagher allait, il irait fumé après ! mais Fiona lui attrapa l'épaule, « Mandy viendra nous chercher quand ont aura des nouvelles, vient. » il se laissa entrainé dehors, il avait compris que c'est surtout une conversation que l'ainée des Gallagher voulais et pas forcement une clope. Arrivé dehors, ils s'allumèrent une cigarette et Fiona le regarda.

Fiona : merci… d'être venu si vite.

Mickey : pas d'problème.

Fiona : sa fait longtemps que toi et Ian vous … ?

Mickey la regarda, il avait envie de nié comme d'habitude et dire un truc comme « va t'faire foutre j'ai empeché ton frère de crevé, j'en est rien a branlé moi » mais c'était pas vrai, il se surpris a pensé qu'il n'avait pas envie de mentir a se moment là, pas envie de mentir a Fiona, encore moin en ne sachant pas si Ian allait survivre.

Mickey : plus de deux ans…

Elle tira sur sa cigarette et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mickey en chuchotant.

Fiona : il va s'en tirer…

Mickey : ouai… il est fort GI.

Fiona sourit tristement puis ils continuèrent de fumé en silence en regardant le ciel étoilé. C'était triste.

Mickey : j'ai dit a Ian qu'on se poserai jamais ensemble pour regarder les étoiles…

Fiona : et tu le fait avec sa sœur.

Tout les deux sourirent et Fiona pensa que Mickey était vraiment beaucoup attaché a son petit frêre.

Une nouvelle heure passa, Mickey était assis entre Mandy et Fiona, Sheila était passé et avait pris Carl, Liam et Debbie avec elle, après en avoir convaincu Fiona. Plus l'hopital devenai calme et plus Mickey avait envie de gueulé. Un medecin passa leur dire que Ian était en salle de réveille et qu'il pouvais aller le guetté. Ils y allèrent, Mandy ne resta pas longtemps dans la chambre et quand elle sorti, Fiona regarda Mickey, en face du lit de Ian qui semblait scruté le moindre signe de réveille du rouquin.

Fiona : pourquoi elle est sortie si vite ?

Mickey : sa a du lui rappelé la fois ou elle est venu me voir a l'hopital avant la mort de ma mère.

Fiona ne parla pas plus, Mickey était dans un tel êtat qu'il pourrai dire toute sa vie sans s'en rendre compte et il la remercia silencieusement de ne pas le faire parler.

Quand Ian ouvris les yeux, Mickey se rapprocha, Fiona lui embrassa plusieurs fois les joues puis se leva rapidement en disant qu'elle allait chercher un medecin. Mickey pris sa place et souri au GI au teint pâle.

Mickey : Petite chatte va ! une balle et tu vas a l'hopital ! t'est une vrai gonzesse !

Ian rigola et cela réchauffa le cœur Milkovich.

Ian : qui a appelé l'ambulance ?

Mickey : j'avoue… mais t'est une petite nature, t'aurais pas tenu.

Il regarda la porte rapidement, personne, il se pencha et embrassa Ian, juste une préssion de quelque seconde et s'éloigna, il lui attrapa la main et Ian regarda son épaule.

Ian : sa va toi ?

Mickey rigola et ressera doucement la main dans la sienne.

Mickey : j'ai déjà eu pire.

Ian sourit en se rappelant de Mickey, les fesses nues sur le comptoir de la cuisine en train de se faire enlever les balle qu'il avait reçu.

Fiona arriva avec un medecin et un agent de police. Alors que le medecin se mit devant Ian, le flic se mis devant Mickey. Il sorti les menottes et lui demanda de se tourné, Fiona commença a protester, Ian également, mais Mickey le fit. Il n'était pas stupide, ils savait se qu'il allait se passer.

Ian : Il est venu m'aider ! vous pouvez pas l'arrêté !

Le flic fit sortir Mickey sous le regard dévasté de Ian et celui d'incompréhension de Fiona. Le medeçin parla mais Ian n'écoutait déjà plus.

Quand Mickey revint, Mandy était a coté de Ian, Fiona le regardait de l'autre. Il alla a coté de la sœur du Rouquin. Ian se redressa en grimaçant.

Ian : il t'a dit quoi ?

Mickey : arrête de bouger ou tu vas enlever t'est points.

Ian soupira et se laissa glisser dans le lit blanc, sans le lacher du regard. Mandy les regarda puis se leva et entraina Mickey dans le couloir.

Mandy : il t'a dit quoi ?

Mickey regarda a travers la porte ou Ian le regardait encore.

Mickey : J'dois passer au poste quand Ian ira mieu pour faire ma déclaration, mais j'suis venu avec un fusil et un flingue. J'ai buté deux mecs, et j'risque la peine la plus lourde.

Mandy mis sa main sur sa bouche, elle crut quelque seconde qu'elle allait tomber. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mickey la coupa.

Mickey : sa reste entre nous, il a pas besoin de savoir ça. Alors tu te tait. »

Il retourna dans la chambre de Ian et le regarda, peut importe se qu'il pouvait arriver, le Gallagher était vivant.

Les jours était passé, Mickey était tout le temps a l'hopital. A surveillié le rouquin et a voir son état s'amélioré.

Ian : les médecins m'ont dit que je pourrais sortir dans 2 jours !

Mickey sourit.

Mickey : c'est cool…

Ian lui attrapa le bras et l'attira prés de lui, il l'embrassa, tout les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Ian ne sourisse.

Ian : j'ai encore deux balle a prendre avant de t'égalé !

Mickey rigola, c'était tellement plaisant d'avoir Ian en face de lui.

Mickey : nan, une sa te suffit largement !

Ian sourit et lui attrapa la main.

Ian : comment ta eu la petite cicatrice que tu as sous l'œil ?

Mickey passa ses doigt dessus puis les posa sur le pansement de Ian en s'asseyant.

Mickey : j'avais 9 ans, Terry était bourré et il a frappé Mandy, j'l'est frappé avec une barre en fer et il ma cogné… c'est rester.

Ian le regarda et chuchota.

Ian : pourquoi t'a jamais voulu me le dire avant ?

Mickey sourit et frôla le pansement.

Mickey : tu t'est pris une balle, sa change les choses.

Ian rigola et Mickey le suivis.

Mandy rentra dans la chambre et Mickey sorti pour aller fumé. Les laissant quelque temps seul.

Mandy lui demanda si sa allait, si il avait mal et d'autre questions sur son êtat, mais elle semblait mal a l'aise.

Ian : il se passe quoi ?

Mandy : Les flics vont arrêté Mickey.

Ian se redressa d'un coup, tirant sur les points de suture.

Ian : quoi ?

Mandy : Ian, il est venu armé de deux flingue chez toi pour tué deux mec… il vont l'arrêté pour meurtre.

Ian la regarda puis regarda la porte que Mickey avait franchi quelque minute avant.

Ian : va chercher les flics.

Mandy : quoi ?

Ian : va chercher les flics mandy, s'te plait, je dois leur parlé.

Elle sorti et Ian enfonça sa tête dans l'oreillé en soufflant. Mickey ne pouvais pas partir en prison maintenant que tout était devenu si beau entre eux.

Quand Tony et son collègue entrèrent, Ian remerciait sa bonne étoile de lui avoir envoyé Tony. Il était un mec bien, un bon flic, il connaissait le South Side et comprendrai la situation.

Il se mit a expliqué tout se qu'il c'était passé, Mandy leur raconta comment elle avait demander a Debbie et Carl d'aller chercher Mickey qui était venu les protégé. Que Grace a lui, Ian avait seulement été blessé, il précisa que sa aurai pu étre Fiona ou debbie, Que Mickey était rester quand l'ambulance était arrivé, qu'il aurai du partir après c'étre fait soigné, qu'il aurai pu disparaitre avant que la police n'arrive, mais qu'il était rester. Au regard de Tony, Ian savait qu'il avait gagné, Tony etoufferai le nom de Mickey, et il ne resterai que l'histoire de ses deux mecs qui ont essayé de cambrioler les Gallagher, mais qui se sont fait déscendre en légitime défence par un ado. Tony le regarda.

Tony : remet toi vite Ian…

Il lui sourit, Tony était un bon flic, et surtout il venait du South Side sa aidait beaucoup. Quand ils franchirent la porte, Mandy lui attrapa la main et Ian eu peur… allait t'elle l'interrogé sur sa relation avec son grand frère ? allait t'elle hurlé que tout était sa faute ? mais quand la voix douce de Mandy rempli la piece, il fut soulager. Elle lui dit se qu'il avait compris quand Mickey était venu prés de lui alors qu'il était au sol, dans son propre sang.

Mandy : Mickey a eu peur pour toi… Ian, vraiment peur. Que tu survivent pas.. j'sais pas se qu'il y a entre vous mais… il te laissera pas t'éloigné…

Ian souri. En language Milkovich, et il le connaissait bien maintenant, cela voulait dire que mandy ce fichait que Mickey aime Ian, et que Ian aime Mickey. Après tout, si sa les protégeais tous les deux… Quand Mickey revient dans la chambre, Mandy lui laissa sa place et sortie. Mickey se ré-installa a sa place officiel, juste a coté du lit. Ian tendit sa main et sans réfléchir Mickey l'attrapa et la ressera. Oui, Mickey l'aimait, il en était sur maintenant, il n'avait pas besoin de mots, il se surpris a pensé que si il avait su qu'en se faisant tiré dessus, Mickey allait devenir son copain, il l'aurai fait avant. Il se mis a rigolé, Mickey souri, et sans posé de question glissa son pouce sur le dos de la main de son Gallagher.

FIN


End file.
